Fasheem's Pokemon Adventure
by Fasheem
Summary: People ask me, they say, "Fasheem, why can't you touch kitties?" Well, there's no easy answer. But Fasheem tried.


  
  
Dedicated to username. Why? I'm not sure.  
  
Fasheem's Pokemon Adventure  
  
One day Ash, Misty, and Brock were wandering through the wilderness. As they always do. Suddenly, they heard a strange noise in the bushes.  
  
"Hey, what's that noise?" Ash gasped.  
  
"Pika...Pikachu!!" Pikachu ran off into the bushes after the noise.  
  
"Pikachu!! Nooooooo!!" Ash screeched as he ran after his little friend.  
  
Ash ran into a clearing and stopped short. Pikachu was looking up at a large tree. "What's up there, Pikachu?" Ash inquired of his bizarre little pet. "Is it a new Pokemon?" Now that he was closer, Ash could make out the noise more clearly. "Isn't she lu-uh-uh cky, this Hollywood gir-ir-ir-iiiiiiiiirl..." A strange voice sang.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu crooned in wonderment.  
  
Ash stared up into the leaves. "Hello? Who is singing?"  
  
"Since Fasheem is the only one here, it must be Fasheem!" A robed figure jumped out of the tree. "Hello, I am Fasheem."  
  
Fasheem? Ash whipped out his handy-dandy Pokedex. "Fasheem. This Pokemon is extremely rare. It is thought by many to be a myth. Others say that it is not a Pokemon at all but merely a very strange person. Either way it has never been seen before."  
  
"Whoa. Rare Pokemon." Ash sprang into action. "Pikachu, use your thundershock!"  
  
"PIKA....CHUUUUUU!!"  
  
The lightning coursed through Fasheem's body. "EEP!" Fasheem jerked and twitched in the mighty Pikachu attack.  
  
Fasheem stood shakily in the center of the clearing. "Oh no, Pikachu's attack was not strong enough! Charizard, I choose you!"  
  
Ash flung his Pokeball. He was horrified when Psyduck popped out. "Oh no! Psyduck got out again! Mistyyyyyyy." Ash whined. Misty glanced over from where she was making out with Brock.*   
  
"So?"  
  
Meanwhile, Psyduck had wandered over to Fasheem and sank his awesome Psyduck teeth into Fasheem's leg. "Hey!? Ducks don't have teeth!" screamed Fasheem.  
  
"Actually, it's a PSYduck," Misty explained snottily.  
  
"And that is supposed to explain everything? Fasheem is upset." Fasheem twitched his leg and removed the offending waterfowl.  
  
"He's not a waterfowl...oh, wait. You didn't say that. Um.... Well, that's no excuse!"  
  
During the preceding exchange, Ash had gone through his Pokeballs and found the correct one. "Charizard! Go!"  
  
The powerful fire Pokemon burst forth in a fury of flames, singeing Ash. "Hey!" Ash, master of fine dialogue, yelled. "Charizard, flamethrower!"  
  
A mighty blast of fire came from the throat of the Pokemon. Fasheem's eyes grew wide as the flames drew closer. The flames past Fasheem in a wave of blistering heat. "Hey... Fasheem is alright." Fasheem noticed that his head seemed unusually warm. "What? Fasheem has not been thinking that hard...oh no! Fasheem's hair is on fire!"  
  
Fasheem ran around in a small circle several times, shrieking wildly before ramming his head into a conveniently placed puddle. "Hey, where'd that conveniently placed puddle come from?" Misty wondered.  
  
"Pika...Pikachu."  
  
Ash gasped in horror. "You didn't!"  
  
"Pika."  
  
"Thank goodness that conveniently placed puddle was there to save Fasheem's hair. Fasheem doesn't know what he would have done without it." Fasheem slowly began to realize that everyone else was staring at him in dismay. Even Psyduck looked especially concerned. "What? What is happening?" Fasheem pulled out his slightly modified Pokedex and pointed it at Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu. An electric Pokemon. This Pokemon has an extremely small bladder due to the fact that its urine is flammable." "oh no...."  
  
"Duck!" Ash, Misty, and Brock flung themselves to the ground and covered their faces with their arms. Fasheem's frizzy "Weird Al" hair went up with a whoosh. Fasheem shrieked again and repeatedly slammed his head into the ground. The fire went out quickly under this incredible onslaught leaving Fasheem charred and hairless. (On my head, sickos.- Fasheem)  
  
"Oh no. Fasheem has no hair!" Fasheem wailed in a blatant statement of the obvious. "Now Fasheem has two hours he doesn't know what to do with in the morning."  
  
"Pokeball, go!" Ash screeched, flinging a spare Pokeball at Fasheem's head.  
  
"EEEEK!" The ball hit Fasheem on the head. Fasheem turned a hurt expression on Ash. Then suddenly he was gone.  
  
"GOT HIM." Ash jumped up and down and pumped his fist in the air.  
  
"Um, Ash."  
  
"WOO HOO!"  
  
"Ash."  
  
"I'm the man!"  
  
"ASH!"  
  
"What?! I'm trying to celebrate here!"  
  
"You didn't get him."  
  
"What?!" Ash picked up his Pokeball. Misty snatched it away from him.  
  
"That's MY Psyduck." She pushed the button and out popped Psyduck, looking unusually smug. Or maybe it was just us.  
  
Ash hopped up and down in a rage. He said words that 10-year-olds are not supposed to know. Misty covered Psyduck's ears and stomped away. Brock followed her.   
  
Ash finally ended his hissy fit and ran to catch up with them.  
  
With them finally out of the picture, Fasheem was free to get on with his life.  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
